


Night in a tent

by Kabuto1234



Series: Dorian and Kaaras' relationship [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Sex, Deepthroating, Established Relationship, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, Tent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 00:26:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15829998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabuto1234/pseuds/Kabuto1234
Summary: Kaaras and Dorian are on the mission to explore the caves in Western Approach. However, one clothing choice makes both men forget about their mission and instead enjoy each other in a somewhat private atmosphere.





	Night in a tent

**Author's Note:**

> I am back!!!! I know that there is only one person subscribed to me, but it just feels nice to write it down xD So here is one of the fanfics from a series about my first ever Inquisitor Kaaras and Dorian. Similarly to the series about Hawke and Anders there will be different chapters, mostly talking, but with sprinkles of occasional pwp. 
> 
> This story is not the first one in order, I just got an inspiration to write about this particular incident from the Qunari armor you get with dlc.
> 
> Also if you would like to see how my inquisitor looks like check this link : https://www.instagram.com/p/Bk4qEcOA0l7/?hl=en&taken-by=adam_wolf3

The scorching heat of Western Approach was getting on Dorian's nerves, when they finally put up the tents for some shade. Kaaras, being a kind man he is, let everyone take a small break before heading deep into the caves, previously excavated by the Venatori. While Dorian and Cassandra (well mostly Dorian) were worrying about not getting burnt by the cruel sun of the desert, Kaaras was changing into a more appropriate clothes for such weather in the Bull's tent. 

“So, should Cassandra sleep in my tent tonight?” - Bull said, with a wide grin as he scanned the Inquisitor with his only eye. Catching, the glimpse of confusion, he quickly added - “ Boss, we all know Dorian, he won't be able to even look straight while you are wearing this outfit”

Feeling more than comfortable in one of the traditional Qunari armors, Kaaras finally came to the obvious conclusion - his armor is too revealing. Flat stomach with a well defined relief; bare hands, tightened by the yellow ropes, looked even bigger than usual, and of course nice posture. While packing his bag, he thought nothing of it as both men utterly hated doing it in a tent. Crumpled dark space, with a shitty air circulation wasn't the place to turn them on. However, they were on the go for a long time now, so maybe the lust would be stronger than the royal nature of Dorian and shyness of Kaaras. 

“We shall see, but thank you in advance, Bull” - he mumbled softly, trying to hide his blushing face from Bull's gaze.

“Well, I am not a fan of looking; prefer to be in action myself, but hearing, that's another topic!” - Bull shouted and with a big ol’ laugh left the tent.  
…

Surprisingly enough, Dorian didn't pay that much attention to Kaaras throughout the whole expedition. And it was kinda frustrating for him to say the least.

However, little did he know that, in fact, Dorian’s eyes were only looking in his lover's direction. Light grey skin turned bright orange in a light of a torch in his hand. The lack of sunlight, made it cast deep shadows all over the man's body, accentuating every single curve. Broad shoulders of the Qunari looked even more massive, toned stomach looked more like a carefully crafted mosaic mural,rather than a basic human anatomy, and these hands… Hands that were gently holding Dorian in it's embrace; hands that were effortlessly unbuckling every single strap of his rope; the fingers that were barely touching his skin under the moon’s gaze… These hands never looked so desirable. 

Thankfully, for Dorian Bull and Cassandra went ahead to check if the rote out is safe, which meant that he had just a few minutes to let Kaaras know about his intentions for the night. The rush of lust quickly overtook over Dorian's mind, making him grab his lover by the hand, turn him around and pin him to the wall. Closing the gap between their bodies, Dorian planted a short, but passionate kiss. One hand on the Qunari's cheek rubbing it gently, while the other was making its way to rub the other man's groin. Parting away for just a second Dorian whispered: “Amatus, why are you teasing me in such a cruel way? I stand by my words that the Inquisition's uniform is utterly dull, but I didn't think you would be that offended.” With a sassy smirk on his face he pressed himself even deeper into the other man. Kaaras on the other hand was startled, but ultimately enjoying the attention. Hearing the footsteps echoing in the darkness, Dorian pressed another kiss on Kaaras’ lips, saying “I’ll see you in my tent, tonight”, before distancing himself away from his lover. 

…

Upon exiting the cave, cool breeze of the desert softly brushed over the group’s skin. The sun was replaced by her sister moon, changing the hues of the environment from bright orange to deep blues. Stars were forming various constellations, captivating everyone's attention, making the idea of an outdoor sex look rather appealing and somewhat romantic for both men. 

Getting closer to their tents Dorian broke the silence: “Cassandra, Inquisitor and I have an important matter to discuss tonight, would you mind sleeping in Bull’s tent?” Of course, he expected Cassandra to reject and give them a boring lecture on how to behave as a grown adults during the important mission, but it was still worth a try. However, her response was shocking to say the least. “Dorian, if I am a warrior it doesn't mean I am oblivious to what is happening, outside the battlefield. Just make sure you are not too loud, as one snoring Qunari is already enough to deprive me of my sleep”. 

Without unnecessary teasing, Dorian gave her a respectful node accompanied by genuine smile, grabbed Kaaras by the hand and entered the tent. 

…

Due to an unacceptably low hight of the tent Dorian pushed Kaaras on to the bed roll and began to slowly unbuckle his armor. Kaaras, copying his man, began to do the same, but with a greater speed, as it’s a lot to untie in his case. Effortlessly, continuing his actions Dorian murmured: “I am aware we both prefer a much slower approach, so to speak, but unfortunately we don't have enough time,” - freeing himself completely, he carefully positioned himself on top of the other man. Leaning closer to feel his lover’s breath on his skin, Dorian gently grabbed the Qun by his chin and continued with a smirk - “For your unacceptable behavior, amatus, it would only be fare for me to teach you a lesson”.

Kaaras knew what Dorian was hinting at, and he surely liked the idea. Closing the gap between the two of them, they engaged in a long, deep and passionate kiss. Tongues intertwined,Dorian tried to reach his lover's butt hole, but it wasn't quite successful, due to a drastic height difference. Thus instead, he reached for Kaaras' nipple and began carefully squeezing it with two of his fingers. As faint moan escaped the Qun's mouth, Dorian quickly slid himself down to his lover's huge hardened cock. Swallowing it all in one go, Kaaras let out a row of loud moans, filling the tent with its echo. Quickly moving up and down its length, Dorian decided that it's time to bring something interesting to the table. In a matter of seconds he once again swallowed his lover's cock, so that it was touching the back of his throat. Staying like this, his mouth was producing as much saliva as possible, so it began to drip down on to the bedroll. Choking slightly and tasting the precum, Kaaras signaled Dorian to go up, which he did in no time. 

Laying on his back Kaaras effortlessly put his legs up in the air, revealing his tight butt hole to his lover. Wasting no time, Dorian began to massage it with his thumb. As saliva on the Qun’s cock began to dry out, the cold wind made its way inside the tent, cooling it slightly. Shivering from slight discomfort, Dorian took it as a sign to start preparing his lover's hole for something bigger. Taking a small jar of oil out of his back, he generously coated one of his fingers. Sliding it inside the other man, Kaaras let out a faint moan of pleasure. The warmth of the Qun’s insides quickly spread all over Dorian's body, revealing a charming smile on his face. As another finger slid in, he began to stretch his lover's hole in various directions. 

As the moans became quieter, Dorian stood up lining himself with his lover. With one arm,holding Kaaras’ leg, the other one was generously coating Dorian's cock with oil. Putting the jar away, he slowly began to slide his groin inside the other man. As his balls touched his lover's butt cheeks Kaaras let out a loud moan. Dorian had no time or intention to tease the other man with slow thrusts, and went with more aggressive and frequent ones, which both men utterly enjoyed. With each thrust puffs and moans from both men became louder and louder, feeling the tent with a heat from their bodies. Moving in a unison Dorian's cock began to twitch inside his lover, sending shivers through his whole body. Kaaras’ groin was leaking intensely and he knew that he would come in a matter of seconds. Thankfully, the other man increased his speed, sweating, despite the cool air coming from the outside. 

With a few more thrusts both men came with a loud echoing moan. The hot semen filled Qun’s hole in no time, making Dorian fall breathlessly on top of his lover. Kaaras’ orgasm was longer, as his body was shaking, with his toes crawling on the bed roll intensely. Ignoring the other man's hot sperm on his body, Dorian slid himself closer to his lover. Planting a soft kiss, he murmured: “We should clean up, don't we”. Instead of Kaaras’ usual response of a grown-up man, he whispered: “Who cares”.

Ready to start a small fight, out of pure nature of Dorian's character, the other man put his large hand over his lover, rolled over to the side and covered both of them with a furry blanket. 

“Good night, Dorian” - he added before drifting away. 

Not wanting to be that whiny guy, Dorian murmured softly, pressing himself closer to his lover - “ Good night, Amatus.”


End file.
